Nine Months
by muggleinlove
Summary: *Written for Jayeliwood's baby shower* Bella and Carlisle have a litte fun that leads to a big surprise. OOC, Bella/Carlisle lemon. Fluffy one shot.


**A/N: Jayeliwood finally her baby at 1:02 this afternoon, March 5th. In celebration of her daughter's, Vivien Rose's birth, me, ObsessingOverEdward, and TheSpoiltOne will be posting very special one-shots today!**

**I came up with an original plan to throw an online baby shower for our friend and beta, Jay. Jay picked any three non-canon pairings that she wanted us to write. We each wrote a one-shot, not telling her who was doing what, then we sent them to her on the day of our on-line baby shower.**

**So the pairings were Alice/Edward, Carlisle/Bella and Bella/Jasper/Alice. I, of course, jumped on the chance of writing Carlisle/Bella. **

_**Special thanks to EverIntrigued for beta'ing this for us. **_

**Without further ado here is my one shot…**

**Nine Months**

**Isabella Cullen**

Carlisle and I had been married four months and I had never felt happier. What I loved most about our relationship was its simplicity. I didn't need expensive date nights or anything extravagant. All I needed was my husband, Carlisle.

"It's your turn to pick the movie," I told Carlisle as he stepped into the room with a bottle of champagne and a platter of chocolate-covered strawberries.

Fridays were our date nights, and we always watched a movie while drinking champagne and eating chocolate covered strawberries. It was a tradition we had started while we had been dating.

"Anything particular in mind?" he asked, going to the shelf where all our DVDs were neatly lined up. We had accumulated quite the collection over the years.

"I really don't have any preference," I shrugged biting my lip. I wasn't in the mood to really watch a movie, but I was willing to play along. I knew I would get what I wanted in the end, anyhow.

"How about _Kill Bill_?" he suggested, taking it out of its place on the shelf. "I don't think we've seen it yet."

"No, we haven't," I served the two glasses of champagne while he inserted the DVD and dimmed the lights to give a romantic glow in the room.

"I love you," he whispered randomly once he had sat down and I had settled against him with my head on his chest.

"I love you, too," I sighed letting my hand rest on his upper thigh.

I watched the first five minutes of the movie before reaching for a strawberry and holding it out for him. "Do you want some?" I inquired taking a bite out of it before kissing him.

"Delicious," he sighed, picking up another and tracing my lips with it. "My two favorite tastes."

"Which are?" I inquired, finishing my glass of champagne and straddling his waist.

"Strawberries," he said, taking a bite of the fruit in his hand.

"And?" I inquired smiling at him.

"You," he whispered before kissing me. We kissed for a very long time his hands traveling down from my back to my behind. He pulled me closer to him, his arousal pressing against my already wet center.

"I need you, Carlisle," I moaned into his kiss with my hands finding the hem of his shirt and pulling it off of him.

"I need you too, Bella," he repeated his heated kisses going down to my neck. He paid special attention to the sensitive spot behind my ear that made my knees weak, knowing exactly the way to touch and kiss me.

I pulled his shirt off and he quickly mimicked my actions by removing mine. His eyes glazed over in lust as his eyes bore into my naked chest. I had decided to forgo underwear knowing that I didn't want to waste precious time.

"So beautiful," he mumbled into my skin, leaving kisses all along my collarbone and towards my heaving chest.

"I need more," I cried, moving my hips against his, causing him to moan in pleasure.

He gently pushed me down into the couch hovering over me. He kissed my breasts and worked his way down my stomach to the edge of my sweatpants.

"You look so sexy in sweatpants," he commented his fingers playing with the waistband of my pants. He slowly pulled them down kissing my core when he noticed I wasn't wearing panties either.

"So naughty," he whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Please," I begged as he began to lick me slowly and methodically. I could never understand just how he had so much self control. His tongue played my every string, making me cry out in pleasure. He continued to lick me as I rode out my orgasm before kissing his way back to my lips.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes," I whispered softly, before pulling down his sweatpants and boxer briefs at the same time.

"I want to be inside you," he whispered in my ear once I had removed every last stitch of his clothing.

"Please, Carlisle," I pleaded, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer to me.

He slowly entered me, making me cry out in pleasure. I loved the way he made me feel when we were truly together as one. He began to move slowly my hips lifting to meet his every thrust. Yet, it wasn't enough. I needed more.

I pushed him over forgetting that we were on the couch, causing us both to fall on the floor. I laughed as I fell on top of him kissing his chest before lowering myself onto him. I didn't want any separation between us.

"Did you want control?" He asked playfully his hands sliding down my sides to rest on my hips. "All you had to was ask."

"I love riding you," I replied picking up the pace as he guided my hips in their movements.

"Harder, love," he panted.

I continued to ride him, feeling myself near the edge. I leaned down to kiss Carlisle continuing my movements. I hit my peak first, screaming his name, as he followed soon after bring my body down to his.

I noticed that the movie was still playing as I rested on top of him. But, I honestly didn't care. I had everything I needed in my arms.

**2 months later…**

I'm pregnant. I can't say that I'm surprised, but I actually am. Carlisle and I had talked about kids, but I hadn't expected to get pregnant so fast. The doctor's announcement had caught me off guard. Yet, I was extremely happy. Carlisle and I were going to have a baby.

I arranged everything for our typical Friday night, taking out the strawberries, but sparkling cider instead of champagne. I also made sure to get a collection of movies that I hoped would cause him to figure it out himself.

"I'm home, Bella," Carlisle called as he walked in putting his coat away in the hall closet.

"I'm here!" I answered, appearing at the door of the kitchen.

"I missed you," he said walking towards me and kissing me lightly. "I see you're ready for movie night."

"You bet!" I said with a large smile.

"I'll go take a quick shower, and I'll be down in a few," he said, kissing my neck before I slapped his behind to get him to hurry. I was dying to tell him the good news.

He came down a few minutes later all clean and freshly shaven. He was simply wearing dark blue pajama pants and no shirt, showing off his defined chest.

"All set," I said, placing the movies on the coffee table for him to see. Would he get the hint?

"Did we run out of champagne?" he asked, as I came in with glasses full of cider.

"No," I answered taking a seat on his lap and pressing Play.

"What's with the movie selection?" he whispered kissing my neck as I giggled. He had noticed that I had taken out _Nine Months_ and _Knocked Up_.

"No reason," I replied fully knowing that I was a bad liar.

"Bella," he whispered softly after a few minutes of silence. "Why are we drinking cider instead of champagne?"

"For the same reason we are watching these movies," I answered cryptically, biting my lip. Could I be any more obvious?

"Are you pregnant?" he inquired, his hands going down to my stomach.

"Two months," I admitted turning to look him in the eye. "I found out this afternoon."

"Bella!" he said kissing my lips softly. "You've made me the happiest man alive!"

"Seriously?" I asked, needing reassurance.

He didn't respond with words, but rather with a searing kiss. I hugged him tightly feeling my heart soaring in my chest. I knew we weren't going to be watching movies tonight.

We were going to be parents!

**7 months later…**

**Carlisle Cullen**

I, Carlisle Cullen, was a father. The idea of being responsible for another human life both scared and excited me. I wanted to be the perfect dad, but I had no idea how to be.

My two beautiful angels were fast asleep, but I had no idea what to do with myself. I made my way to Bella's bedside, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. She had been so strong and brave and I felt like I had no real way of thanking her. She had brought our little miracle into the world.

"I love you," I whispered kissing her temple and removing a stray piece of hair from her face. She was just as gorgeous now, after twenty hours of labor, as the day I had met her.

I walked towards my daughter's crib smiling at her sleeping form. She was only a few hours old, but she already looked just like her mother. She was perfect. I picked up her slowly, making sure to cradle her head with the proper support.

I made my way to the corner of the room just staring at my daughter. She had Bella's mahogany hair, her long eyelashes, and full pouty pink lips. She was beautiful. My daughter's eyes opened up as I stared down at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I whispered quietly. I didn't want to wake Bella. She would have to feed her soon, anyhow.

"I'm your daddy," I added smiling down at her. "We've been waiting a very long time to meet you. And, we're so happy to have you."

**Isabella Cullen**

I heard the soft mumbles of my husband as my eyes fluttered open. I was still completely exhausted, but I wanted to spend time with my daughter. I missed her already.

"Is she awake?" I whispered trying to sit up, but finding I had little strength to do so.

"I think it's my fault she is," Carlisle admitted walking towards me with our daughter in his arms. "I had to hold her."

"May I?" I asked smiling as he gently placed my baby in my arms.

"She looks just like you, my love," Carlisle said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I think she looks like you," I corrected looking down at my daughter whose eyes were just opening. "She's awake," I exclaimed smiling as he put his arm around me.

"She looks like both of us," He commented kissing my neck.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered looking towards my husband.

"And I you, Mommy," he answered his lips meeting mine.

We now truly felt like a family.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that Jay really enjoyed reading all three of the one shots a few weeks back. And, I couldn't wait to share this with all of you.**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
